Amazing Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy
| next = }} "The Death of Gwen Stacy" is a trade paperback collection that reprints key issues from ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1, leading up to the historic death of Gwen Stacy as first chronicled in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #121 in June, 1973. This volume reprints issues #96-98, and issues #121-122, as well as "The Kiss" story from ''Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man'' #1 from January, 1999. This volume features an original cover art graphic by John van Fleet. It was edited by Polly Watson. Reprint collection was edited by Polly Watson. Original stories were edited by Stan Lee and Ralph Macchio. This volume shipped to retailers in June, 1999 and carries a cover price of $14.95 per copy (US). Issues * Amazing Spider-Man #96 * Amazing Spider-Man #97 * Amazing Spider-Man #98 * Amazing Spider-Man #121 * Amazing Spider-Man #122 * Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man #1 "--And Now the Goblin!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Anna Watson * Harry Osborn * Joseph Robertson * May Parker * Randy Robertson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Betty Brant * Gwen Stacy * Sam * Unidentified drug dealer * Daily Bugle staff * New York City Police Department * Altered humans * Birds * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Empire State University ::* J.F.K. International Airport ::* Oscorp * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Airplane * Goblin Glider * Police cars * Taxicab * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Construction worker * Drug addict * Doctor * Flashback * Hospital * Police officer * Secretary * Smoking "In the Grip of the Goblin!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Harry Osborn * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Unidentified drug dealer * Gwen Stacy * None * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Empire State University ::* Oscorp ::* Peter and Harry's apartment * Goblin boomerang * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Sparkler spray * Goblin Glider * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Drug abuse * Drug dealer * Secretary * Super-hero "The Goblin's Last Gasp!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Unnamed drug dealer * Unnamed thugs * None * Daily Bugle staff * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Daily Bugle ::* Empire State University ::* Peter and Harry's apartment * England :* London :* Big Ben * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Ambulance * Goblin Glider * Adhesion * Superhuman agility * Criminal * Drug addiction * Drug dealer * Hippie * Smoking "The Night Gwen Stacy Died!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Mary Jane Watson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Flash Thompson * May Parker * Ray, Harry Osborn's physician * None * Humans * Augmented humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Peter and Harry's apartment :* Lower East Side :* Daily Bugle :* Brooklyn Bridge * Pumpkin bombs * Spider-Man's web-shooters * Goblin Glider * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "The Goblin's Last Stand!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Harry Osborn * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * George Stacy * Gwen Stacy * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Daily Bugle staff * New York City Police Department * Altered humans * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Peter and Harry's apartment :* Lower East Side :* Daily Bugle :* Brooklyn Bridge * Revolvers * Web-shooters * Ambulance * Goblin Glider * Precognition :* Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Flight * Impalement * Police officers "The Kiss" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Gwen Stacy * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Harry Osborn * George Stacy * Flash Thompson * Mary Jane Watson * None * Altered humans * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Tribeca :* Central Park :* Coffee Bean * Web-shooters * Goblin Glider * Taxicab * Flashbacks Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy and Spider-Man: The Death of Gwen Stacy (TPB) both redirect to this page. * This volume is branded under the banner of "Marvel's Finest". * This volume went to second printing in June, 2001. The second printing volume had a variant cover illustrated by J.G. Jones and Chris Dickey. * Ben Abernathy and Matty Ryan are the editors on the second printing release of this volume only. Recommended Reading See also External Links *